Podsumowanie: Małżeńskie porachunki!
Billy: Witajcie widzowie! Catalina: Siemka! Billy: Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie niezwykle wyjątkowy! Catalina: A to dlaczego? Billy: Oficjalnie chodzę z Margaret! Catalina: Jestem Catalina.. Billy: Ups.. ale jesteś nieporównywalnie piękniejsza. Zarumieniła się i machnęła ręką. Catalina: Oh przestań słodziaku. Billy: A na poważnie! Dzisiejszym odcinek, jest pierwszym odcinkiem podsumowania! Catalina: Dokładnie. Jestem Catalina! Billy: A ja Billy! Catalina&Billy: I oboje zapraszamy na Podsumowanie: Nowych na Planie! 250px Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Studio Podsumowań, Toronto ''Prowadzący siedzieli w miłym studio filmowym, gdzie za nimi znajdował się wielki ekran, obok stały dwa dość duże podia. Pomiędzy podiami znajdowała się wielka sofa, oraz jedna mniejsza. Prowadzący zasiedli na tej mniejszej. Powitanie przegranych 250px '''Catalina: Więc widzowie, witajcie w podsumowaniu, gdzie wyjdą brudy byłych zawodników, którzy niestety nie walczą już o milion dolarów! Billy: Dokładnie.. ohh.. Westchnął smutno. Billy: Chciałem jeszcze znaleźć się w programie. Catalina: Naprawdę? Billy: '''W końcu to ogromna nagroda! '''Catalina: Niby tak, ale jak oglądałam dalsze odcinki to się przeraziłam. Tyle naszych kolegów się wycierpiało. Billy: No niby tak, acz walczyli do końca! Catalina: '''Dokładnie.. jednak wielkimi kosztami. '''Billy: A właśnie jak wspomniałaś nadszedł czas.. Catalina: Na przedstawienie naszej loży przegranych! Billy: '''Dokładnie! Czas zaprosić zawodników, którzy jak i my nie zakwalifikowali się do sezonu. '''Catalina: Więc powitajmy ich! Kamera przesunęła się na prawo, gdzie zza kulis pojawiali się przegrani. Ember: To show.. mnie tam nie ma! Ugh! Billy: Nasza wredna aktorka Ember! Ember: Kto jest wredny ziemniaku! Wkurzona siadła na podium. Catalina: Sportowy twardziel Rocky! Rocky: 'Siema ludzie! ''Machnął do widzów. 'Catalina: '''Jesteś w dobrym humorze. '''Rocky: '''No pewnie, sława mojego amatorskiego klubu się podniosła dzięki mnie oraz powodzenie zyskałem! ''Siadł obok Ember. '''Billy: Kolejna zawodniczka to ostra jak żyleta Leila! Leila: Z drogi ludzie! Yoł wszystkim! I dla zrozumienia, nie przegrałam! Ember: Tylko miałaś pecha. Zaśmiała się wrednie. Leila: Stól pysk aktorzyno! Ember: Piękniejsza aktorka. Zalotnie machnęła włosami. Wkurzona Leila siadła obok Rocky’ego. Leila: 'Puszczalska szmata… '''Billy: '''Ta.. nasz uroczy ekspert! Olivier! ''Spokojnym krokiem wyszedł zza kulis wykonując ukłon. '''Olivier: Serdecznie witam szanownych widzów jak i grono mych kolegów z show. Leila: '''Pff.. '''Ember: Nie odwracaj głowy, on potrafi się zachować. Olivier: Należy traktować innych z szacunkiem inaczej tego nie okazują. Zaczął spokojnie przechodzić przez rządek. Olivier: 'Przepraszam, przepraszam dziękuję wam serdecznie. ''Rozłożył chusteczkę na siedzeniu i siadł przerzucając nogę. '''Rocky: Yyy.. spoko.. Olivier: Staram się być elegancki na każdym kroku. Catalina: 'To widać! ''Nagle Billy odkaszlnął. '''Catalina: A tak! Kolejna zawodniczka powala swoja powierzchownością i materialnymi zachciankami! Dominica! Ktoś nagle ja wypchnął do przodu. Dominica: 'Powaliło was, nie chcę tu być.. ''Szarpała się, ale wizażysta ponownie ją przepchnął. '''Olivier: Witaj! Zauważyłem drobną zmianę. Dominica: Naprawdę? Leila: Ta! Ćwiczenia powiększające piersi nie działają. Cała loża poza Olivierem się zaśmiała. Olivier: '''Hańba wam. '''Dominca: A mam was gdzieś, ważne że książe jest.. Nagle czymś oberwała. Billy: Nie spoleruj! Catalina: Ale widzowie wiedzą i tak kto odpadł.. Billy: Ale trzymamy się planu. No i został nam ostatni gość. Catalina: Dokładnie! Obrażający wszelką płeć piękną, Poul! Poul: 'Siema ziom! Siema buraczko! ''Spojrzała się dziwnie na niego. 'Catalina: 'Że to do mnie!? '''Billy: Zignoruj go. Catalina: Łatwo mówić jak nie ciebie obraża… Ember: '''Tsa.. on sam w sobie jest tak beznadziejny, że obrażanie go nie ma sensu. '''Poul: Rusz nogę, chcę przejść. Ember: Pff.. Poul: 'Krowa kiedy daje mleko to jest nieposłuszna a kiedy nie daje jest posłuszna. ''Wszyscy zrobili minę ala „WTF” '''Ember: Żal w ogóle o co z tym chodzi? Poul: Sam chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Leila: Wali farmazony od tego gnoju co przerzucał. Poul: 'Masz problem miejska lampiaro? '''Leila: '''Chcesz kopa w dupę wsiowy łosiu? ''Oboje zaczęli się z sobą szarpać. Prowadzący się tylko uśmiechali. '''Billy: '''Zostawmy ich samym sobie. '''Catalina: Zgoda! Pierwszy wywiad 250px Billy: No więc nadszedł czas na to by zaprosić pierwszego przegranego! Wziął pilota ze stołu chcąc włączyć ekran. Catalina: '''Jest to osoba z pełnym temperamentem do walki. '''Billy: '''Była postrachem wielu zawodników w poprzednim sezonie. '''Catalina: Jest twarda, ale w środku ma miękkie serce i nie pamięta zupełnie swojej przeszłości! Billy: 'Specjalnie dla was! '''Catalina: '''Nikita! ''Rozległ się dźwięk melodyjki oraz publiczność wiwatowała. Zza kulis wyszła Nikita. 'Nikita: '''Po co żeście mnie zapraszali.. ''Zasłaniając twarz siadła prosto na miejscu dla przegranego. '''Billy: Witaj Nikita, co tam? Nikita: Co tam!? CO TAM!? Billy: No.. Skulił się przerażony. Catalina: Chodzi mu o to jak się czujesz po porażce. Nikita: Jaka porażka? Catalina: Hę? Nikita: '''Ja nie przegrałam,. To był ruch strategiczny. '''Catalina: YY.. Nikita: Co ja mówię.. przez tych cepów z drużyny przegrałam! Catalina: '''Masz na myśli Aktorów? '''Nikita: '''Dokładnie, uznali mnie za winną tego incydentu a co innego się zdarzyło. '''Billy: Ale też się biłaś z nimi. Catalina: '''Dokładnie i nie odpuszczałaś kiedy wasi chłopacy prosili was o to. '''Nikita: Emocje po prostu. Nikt mi na dumę nie ma stawać! Billy: To może odsłonisz twarz? Nagle jakby się przeraziła ale się przełamała, zacisnęła pięści i wstała. Nikita: Tak, zależy wam na tym nie? Przegrałam, odpadłam pierwsza ale się łamię? Nie! Jeszcze wrócę tam! Zobaczycie! Billy: Od nas to nie zależy. Catalina: Więc opowiedz nam coś o tym jak się grało mimo wszystko. Dziewczyna ochłonęła i usiadła. Nikita: 'No cóż było dobrze przed tym. Dogadywałam się z Johnem i nawet Pedro, a zdarzyło mi się pożreć z nim. '''Billy: '''Dokładnie i byłaś wtedy taka miła. ''Specjalnie kilkakrotnie mrugnął. '''Nikita: '''Nie tylko rywalizuję i zachowuje się egoistycznie. Mam uczucia. '''Catalina: I to jest wspaniałe. Dzielnie broniłaś Johna przed Pedro. Nikita: Starałam się, ale też nie musiałam. Ostatecznie Pedro okazał się w porządku dla Johna i traktował jak brata a bracia cóż, jak siostry zdarza im się przedrzeźniać ale zrobią dla siebie wszystko. Widownia westchnęła jak i cała loża poza Poulem i Ember. Leila: '''To prawdziwa laska i kumpela. '''Nikita: Dzięki laska! No na siłę nie wcisnę się do show, ale gdy nadarzy się szansa na pewno z niej skorzystam. Billy: Wierzymy w to, ale jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. Nikita: Odpowiem na co zdołam. Billy: 'Chodzi nam o Davisa. W pewnym momencie zabiegał o twoje względy. Pamiętasz dlaczego? '''Nikita: '''No jak się ostatecznie okazało po powrocie do domu to co mi mówił o wypadku to była prawda. Wcześniej go podobno znałam i nawet chodziłam i byłam całkiem inną osobą. Wychodzi, że tak jakby jestem jednocześnie starą sobą oraz nową sobą po tym wypadku. ''Wygodnie się rozłożyła. '''Nikita: '''Potem udawałam wielka panią dzielnicy i wiecie, trochę rozrób i ogólnie. Jakoś dopiero przy spotkaniu z nim odzyskałam co straciłam. Za co jestem mu wdzięczna, ale jednocześnie jakoś za nim nie przepadam i jak ja mogłam się z nim kolegować!? '''Billy: '''Ale ważne, że szczęśliwie się skończyło. '''Nikita: '''Szczęśliwie byłoby wygrać ale teraz to nierealne. '''Catalina: Patrz zawsze do przodu i chwytaj okazję. Nikita: '''Wiem i tak zrobię. '''Billy: '''Dziękujemy za spotkanie i zajmij proszę miejsce na loży! '''Catalina: '''A my przejdziemy do następnego punku programu. Nierozwiązane Zagadki 250px '''Billy: Dobrze! Nadszedł czas na kolejny punkt naszego programu! Catalina: Dokładnie. Jak się domyśliliście, nie ma z nami jednej zawodniczki. Billy: No właśnie. Wziął pilot i włączył nagranie. Pojawiła się czarna sylwetka Cilii. Od razu przystopował. Catalina: Od odcinka finałowego dziewczyna nam zaginęła bez śladu. Billy: Nikt nie wiedział gdzie była, co robiła.. Catalina: Dodatkowo udało nam się znaleźć ciekawy materiał. Dodatkowy! Billy: Włączamy! Wcisnął pokazując dalszą część nagrania. Pojawił się widok głównej kabiny na statku, którym uciekli z wyspy. Cilia: Poprosiłaś mnie o spotkanie? Tori: Dokładnie! Musimy coś przedyskutować. Cilia: Nie rozumiem.. myślałam, że mogę z moimi nowymi kolegami.. Tori: Spokojnie dołączysz do nich. Machnęła przed nią kontraktem. Tori: Ale po tym jak to podpiszesz. Cilia: A co to jest? Tori: Cóż producenci są zgodni w jednym. Byłaś za bardzo pupilko wata i faworyzowana. Cilia: CO! Ja przecież.. oni mnie lubili.. większość.. Tori: Nieważne.. Sunęła dokumentem pod jej nos jak i pióro. Tori: Podpisz, odbierz nagrodę a może jak to przemyślimy przywrócimy cię do programu. Cilia: '''To oszustwo.. '''Tori: Biznes, ludzie nie lubią takich osób oglądać. Cilia: Ehh.. Wziął długopis i podpisała mimo wszystko. Nagranie zostało przerwane. Billy: Zaskakujące co nie? Catalina: Dokładnie… mogłeś powiedzieć.. Billy: Mogłem, ale to był rarytas. Podobnie jak wiesz ta sprawa. Catalina: Która? Billy: Szperając i szukając informacji jest coś ciekawego. Hank podobno przeżył eksplozję wyspy. Wszyscy wpadli w szok. Ember: Ten wredny oszust? Nikita: '''Przeżył? '''Billy: Dokładnie. I jeszcze! Wyciągnął zza koszuli pewien papierek. Billy: Kłamał! Catalina: '''Mój kuzyn? '''Billy: To nie twój kuzyn! Catalina: 'Ale jak to!? ''Zszokowała się. 'Ember: '''Już wiem co tam Margaret musiała przeżywać. ''Jak gdyby nic malowała paznokcie. '''Billy: On nie dość, że przeżył użył fałszywej tożsamości by się podać za rodzinę jednego z uczestników. Catalina: Ale.. on mnie jeszcze podrywał! Co za wredny.. Billy: Dokładnie! Padaka z niego! Poul: 'To na wasz widok można paść. '''Nikita: '''Nawet porządnie nie kląć. Ku*wa to łatwe do cholery! ''Widownia zaczęła się śmiać. '''Poul: Poziom dziewczyn jest na poziomie świni. A nie, świnka chociaż pożyteczna jest. Nikita: '''Ku*wa zaraz jak cię pieprznę to zobaczysz skurczybyku.. nie będziesz mnie obrażał! '''Billy: '''Ej widownio.. cicho! '''Catalina: Ona ma rację.. na stos go! Leila: 'Dawajcie dziewczyny! ''Wszystkie się rzuciły na kowboja tłukąc się z nim. '''Billy: No więc kontynuując.. Hank jest na.. Nagle rozległo się dzwonienie. Catalina: '''Zaraz? Gość na żywo? '''Billy: Ale to za wcześnie! Catalina: Wiem.. Zaniepokojeni nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Rocky: '''Odbierzecie!? '''Catalina: Już.. Przysunęła do siebie panel z przyciskami. Catalina: Gdzie to.. aa! Znalazła przycisk „Odbierz”, który wcisnęła. Catalina: 'Jesteś na wi.. ''Okazało się, że to dzwoniła Cilia która pojawiła się na ekranie. '''Catalina:… zji. Niemożliwe Cilia! Cilia: Witajcie wszyscy! Machała do nic z dziwnej dżungli. Catalina: Gdzie się podziewasz! Cilia: Słychać mnie? Puknęła w kamerkę. Catalina: '''Słychać, słychać! '''Cilia: Dobrze. Akurat jestem w Ameryce południowej, gdzie postanowiłam pomóc kilkudziesięciu rodzinom zakładając moją fundację wsparcia dla dzieci. Należy im się. Wokół niej zebrało się kilkoro z nich. Cilia: 'Poznajcie moje pociechy. ''Potarmosiła jedno z nich za włosy. '''Billy: '''Zaraz? Całą nagrodę przeznaczyłaś? '''Cilia: No może trochę zostawiłam sobie ale praktycznie niewiele z tego. Billy: '''Należało ci się w sumie. '''Cilia: '''Wiem, ale zostawiłam sumę na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. '''Billy: Najpotrzebniejsze np. komputer? Cilia: 'Nie, jego mam od dawna i to bardzo. '''Catalina: '''Podejrzewasz ją o coś!? ''Spojrzała wrogo na niego. '''Billy: '''No wiesz.. '''Cilia: '''Spokojnie! Na pewno złego nic nie robię i przepraszam ,że nie mogłam być dzisiaj z wami. '''Rocky: Ona jest taka wyjątkowa. Leila: '''Prawdziwa samarytanka! '''Rocky: Cieszę się, że ją wspierałem w finale! Leila: 'Ja tak samo! ''Przytulili się, ale od razu zaczęli się drapać i próbować odkleić. '' '''Cilia: '''Uroczo wyglądacie. ''Wesoło się uśmiechała. '''Leila: '''Może.. '''Rocky: Ekhem.. Cilia: A właśnie, przykro mi z powodu Hanka Catalina. To musiał być cios. Catalina: 'Właściwie.. ''Westchnęła. '''Catalina: To on nawet nie był moją rodziną. Cilia: Co ty mówisz? Catalina: '''Naprawdę on udawał, że był rodziną. '''Cilia: '''To okropne słyszeć to od koleżanki. Chciałabym cię przytulić i wesprzeć. '''Catalina: '''Masz naprawdę dobre serce. '''Cilia: '''Dziękuję. '''Catalina: '''Nawet nie musisz. '''Cilia: Więc przyjaciele, z tego co mi została jak obiecałam. Podzielę się z wami wszystkimi! Nagle ekran zaczął trzeszczeć. Billy: Ej.. chyba sa problemy.. Wkurzony uderzał w panel. Cilia: Nie słyszę was wogóle.. Sama starała sie naprawić, ale całkiem rozłączyło połączenie. Catalina: '''Oby jej nic nie było. '''Billy: Wiemy, że jest bezpieczna. Catalina: '''Kurczę... jaka szkoda, że jej z nami nie ma. '''Billy: Ale wiesz co jest najważniejsze? Że ponownie nie będzie musiała się męczyć w programie! Catalina: Dokładnie! Leila: Ona będzie naszą dumą, zawsze! Publiczność była naprawdę poruszona. '' '''Billy: '''Wszyscy potrzebujemy chwili przerwy i wracamy niedługo. '''Catalina:' Do zobaczenia po przerwie! Billy: W niesamowitym Podsumowaniu Planu Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! Kamera się oddaliła okazując studio, aż ekran się ściemnił. Reklama To już wkrótce… Zakończy się… Wielki finał.. 200 Naprzeciw siebie staną… …'' ''Paolo! Chłopak z duchem walki, mający dar do kręcenia swoimi fałdkami, chodzenie jak dziewczyna w szpilach, własny sposób gotowania oraz wygląda zajebiście w sukience! …'' ''kontra …'' ''Xavier! Mroczny satanista uwielbiający dręczyć słabszych, grożący każdemu kogo popadnie uwielbiający wybuchy jak i ciągle opierający się stania się dobrym. On dobry? Hahaha Po wielu miesiącach… Jeden z nich… Zgarnie olbrzymią nagrodę! 600px (Sorki za takie rozpikselizowane jakieś, ale nie wiem co się stało kiedy przerabiałem xD) Drugi Wywiad 250px Catalina: To nam wszystko wyjaśniła. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Billy: Ale jest jedno ale.. Mrugnął, żeby sie skojarzyła. Catalina: Dokładnie.. uwielbiam ją, ale.. Billy: '''Jak mogła się w nim zakochać! '''Rocky: On był najgorszą kanalią.. Leila: Urobił sobie ją! Mały krasnal teraz czai się. Poul: Wy baby macie ograniczone myślenie, nie to co my mężczyźnie! Wszystkie dziewczyny wkurzone spoglądały na niego. Ember: '''Masz problemy do nas? '''Poul: Ba.. powinno was się tylko do kuchni przy wiadrze z tarką postawić do prania. Nikita: Znów ci wrąbie.. Poul: Dawaj! Rozwiążemy to.. Nagle oberwał siarczystym sierpowym w policzek. Leila: Wy jej nie obgadujcie! Billy: Właściwie to czas obgadać kogoś innego! Catalina: 'Naszą drugą przegraną! ''Machnął ręką. '''Billy: '''Więc co? Poznaliście szóstkę nowych zawodników. '''Catalina: '''Właśnie, nowi. Czuję się wymieniona jak i pozostali. '''Billy: Dokładnie. A jedną z nich była Yukiyo. Catalina: '''Dziewczyna była straszna.. '''Billy: Do bólu straszna Catalina: '''Yukiyo! '''Yukiyo: Przybyłam.. Spokojnym krokiem zaszła prosto na kanapę. Yukiyo: 'Czego chcecie? Czekam aż umrę.. '''Billy: '''Więc.. ''Trochę go skołowalo. '''Billy: '''Jak to czekasz aż umrzesz!? '''Yukiyo: W sms dostałam informację.. zginę dzisiaj! Catalina: '''Zginiesz? '''Yukiyo: Zginę! Ember: Ludzie głusi jesteście? Parchnęła wkurzona. Yukiyo: Widocznie ja nie jestem tylko ograniczona.. Catalina: Jakoś pojęcia nie mam o czym mówisz.. Yukiyo: Mówię, że wszyscy czekamy na śmierć! A ona mnie odwiedzi jutro.. może do tego czasu Akiyama Shinobu potnie mnie nożyczkami.. Billy: Po pierwsze nie mam pojęcia kto to.. a po drugie to ma być wywiad! Yukiyo: Głęboka konwersacja zanudzająca widzów brzmi znacznie lepiej... niech pocierpią.. Catalina: Powiedz lepiej o swoim występie w show. Yukiyo: Sprawiłam cierpienie drużynie przegrywając dla nich.. Uśmiechnęła się. Yukiyo: I jestem zadowolona! Przegrywanie jest fajne! Billy: 'Ps. ''Szeptał z Cataliną na ucho. '''Billy: Co znią? Catalina: Nie wiem.. ona jest dziwna. Yukiyo: 'Słyszę was.. ''Przytuliła samą siebie. '''Yukiyo: '''Obgadujcie mnie dalej! '''Billy: Ma dobry słuch.. Catalina: Możesz nie szeptać już skoro nas słyszy! Yukiyo: Skończyło się.. smutek.. Billy: '''Jeszcze się nie skończyło! '''Yukiyo: Naprawdę? On nadejdzie? Billy: Ale co? Yukiyo: Armagedon zesłany prosto na mnie! Billy: '''Jaki armagedon.. '''Yukiyo: Niech mnie.. Nagle prosto w nią trafiła dziwna skała, któa płonęła i wybiła ją w dół piwnicy. '' '''Billy:' CO DO CHOLERY!? Rocky: Kopniak z piłki. Odbijał sobie piłką. Billy: Po coś to zrobił!? Rocky: '''Wkurzała mnie? '''Billy: Ale jest gościem! Yukiyo: Chcę więcej! CHCĘ WIĘCEJ! Zwiążcie mnie jeszcze, żebym nie czuła krążenia krwi i cała sina chce być! Catalina: Może wywiad z nią to nienajlepszy pomysł.. Billy: 'Zgadzam się! Ona się nie obrazi, jak szybciej skończymy prawda? ''Dziewczyna wspięła się do wyjścia. '''Yukiyo: Chcecie się mnie pozbyć? Lepiej być nie.. Nagle znowu oberwała w twarz. W oczach pojawiły się jej serduszka. Yukiyo: MOŻE! Jest lepiej! Znowu spadła w dół. Yukiyo: Połamałam sobie kości i krwawię! Catalina: Wezwać karetkę? Yukiyo: Waż się a przetnę ci głowę.... Billy: Chwila przeryw na reklamy.. znowu.. Włączone zostały reklamy. Trzeci wywiad 250px Kilka minut po reklamie Yukiyo została usadzona na loży z innymi zawodnikami, a dziurę zaklejono taśmą i przykrytą dywanikiem. '' '''Billy: '''I nadszedł czas na ostatni wywiad z ostatnimi gośćmi dzisiejszego programu. '''Catalina:' Było mi ich tak smutno… Billy: Dokładnie.. pogrążeni w wielkiej miłości zostali rozdzieleni. Catalina: To takie smutne i romantyczne.. powinni się znowu zejść! Billy: Dokładnie. Catalina: '''Nasza zawodniczka dała w kość wielu zawodnikom, ma manie jedzenia ciastek oraz lubi biegać jak ją natura stworzyła! '''Billy: A zawodnik jest prezesem wielkiego przedsiębiorstwa, który zawiódł się na miłości, zyskał miłość i przyjaciół a potem wielu z nich stracił. Catalina: Powitajmy! Billy: Ari i Richarda! Rozległ się oklask widownie kiedy wyszła Ari, kiedy pojawił się Richard było słychać tylko buczenie widzów. Oboje nie spoglądali sobie w twarze i siedli jak gdyby nic na trybunach. Yukiyo: Oni go nienawidzą bardziej ode mnie… jestem zazdrosna.. Ari: Hej.. Richard: Witam. Oboje założyli ręce i odwrócili się głowami. Billy: Więc jak to.. Catalina: Co się stało! Byliście parą idealną! Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli. Richard: '''Widocznie nie skoro ktoś nie potrafi kontrolować emocji. '''Ari: '''Mówi osoba, która bez skrupułu wbiła mi się w serce i je rozdarła. '''Billy: '''To prawie jak rozmowa. '''Catalina: No ludzie.. dołujecie mnie. Richard: Powiem wam coś, kiedy jest się w programie było fajnie dopóki komuś naprawdę obijać nie zaczęło. Ari: '''Więc co to ja bywasz szalona!? '''Richard: Napastowałaś mnie i ciągle oskarżałaś o zdradę! Ari: '''Bo tykałeś inne dziewczyny! '''Richard: '''W końcu to była drużyna i trzeba było pomagać! '''Ari: Drużyna.. w duecie ze mną nie chciałeś pracować! Richard: Nad dzieckiem!? Kto myśli o dziecku w takim momencie! Ari: 'Nieaktualne. ''Widownia aż westchnęła ze zdziwienia jak i loża oraz prowadzący podsumowania. '''Billy: '''Więc to.. '''Catalina: '''Prawda? '''Ari: Tak.. ja i Richu.. znaczy Richard nie jesteśmy parą. Richard: Pewnie zobaczymy. Ari: To ty mnie porzuciłeś.. Zaczęła płakać. Ari: 'A ja chciałam być naprawdę.. miłą, dbającą osobą. Dla ciebie chciałam być normalna i przeprowadzić się do miasta z tobą! '''Richard: '''Ja.. nie prosiłem cię o to.. ''Wciąż smutna roniła łzy. '''Ari: '''Nie pytałeś się nigdy o mnie.. zawsze ja starałam się porozmawiać z tobą.. '''Richard: '''To nieprawda przecież! '''Ari: Prawda.. zawsze ja pierwsza musiała porozmawiać z tobą! Richard: Prosiłem się? Ari: 'Nyah.. ''Wkurzona zdzieliła go. 'Richard: '''Więc co? Teraz będziesz mnie biła jak innych!? '''Ari: '''Ja.. ''Ręką cała jej drżała. 'Ari: '''Co ja zrobiłam? ''Spoglądała na nią. 'Richard: '''Sam nie wierzę.. ''Pogłaskał się po policzku. '''Billy: '''Rozumiem.. szok nas też to zdziwiło. '''Catalina: '''I nie możemy na to patrzeć! '''Billy: '''Więc przygotowaliśmy specjalny materiał! '''Catalina: Pod tytułem! Catalina&Billy: Oni powinni się zejść! Yukiyo: Fuj.. kto chce takie coś oglądać. Lepiej by brzmiało powinni się nienawidzić do śmierci. Nikita: Laska.. Yukiyo: Co? Nikita: '''Zamknij się… '''Yukiyo: Ukarz mnie więcej! Nikita: Spoko, ale piona że nie popierasz ich powrotu. Przybiły sobie piątkę. Ari: Co to ma być? Nikita: Ludzi nie chcą was razem przyzwyczaj się. Richard: Ja się już przyzwyczaiłem. Ari: Masz serce z kamienia! Richard: Gdybym takiego nie miał, jak bym mógł prowadzić interes? Ari: Więc byłam inwestycją czy przeszkodą!? Richard: 'Ari.. ''Dziwnie kręcił głową. '''Richard: Imponujesz mi teraz.. Ari: Za późno okrutniku! Catalina: Ale to nie może się tak skończyć! Nikita: A niech się kończą! Wyśmiała wskazując na Ari. Nikita: I co twoje małżeństwo nie przetrwało próby. Ari: Cicho.. Nikita: '''Zabrakło ci słów? '''Leila: Dobra może już? Nikita: 'Ja zaczynam! Więc.. ''Nagle Ari pojawiła się przed jej twarzą. 'Ari: '''Nienawidzę cię! ''Cisnęła jej w twarz trującym bluszczem. 'Nikita: '''Dziewucho! ''Szarpała się, ale Ari ścisnęła ją w stylu pająka. '''Ari: Żryj to do woli! Nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał! Nikita: 'Prawdy nie przyjmujesz. ''Ochrona chciała zainterweniować, ale nic nie działało. '''Billy: '''Już druga interwencja! '''Catalina: Ale to nie tak dużo i tak. Billy: Ale to miało być normalne.. Richard: 'Przy tych dwóch to niemożliwe. ''Tupał zniecierpliwiony nogą. '''Richard: '''Za chwilę się im znudzi. '''Billy: Ja nie będę czekał! Więc.. Przełączył ekran. Billy: Czas na wyniki! Richard: Ale to nie porozmawiasz z nami jeszcze!? Billy: 'To je ogarnie. ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać melodia. Ari na chwile skupiła się na melodii i spoglądała na ekran. Nikita miała szansę ją odepchnąć od siebie. 'Nikita: '''Haha! ''Odepchnęła ją, a ona spojrzała w ekran. 'Ari: '''Co? '''Nikita: '''Huh? ''Również spoglądnęła w ekran. '''Yukiyo: Liczyłam na szczęśliwe zakończenie.. a teraz mnie zdołowali.. Pojawiło się , sto procent za pogodzeniem pary, zero za rozstaniem. Richard: '''Pff.. ''Spokojnie przemienił nogę. '' '''Richard: '''To niczemu nie dowodzi. '''Billy: '''Naprawdę? '''Richard: '''Nie można zmusisć kogoś do kochania. '''Ari: '''Można! '''Richard: '''Nie? '''Ari: '''Można jak tylko druga strona chce! '''Richard: '''A nie chciałem!? '''Ari: '''Znowu ten temat! '''Richard: '''Ta.. ciągle jesteś zazdrosna! '''Ari: Ona odpowiadała dwuznacznie! Chciała mnie wkurzyć! Richard: '''Mogłaś być profesjonalna! '''Ari: Mogłam cię raz zabrać do lasu! Misie może by ci pomogły. Richard: '''Misie? '''Ari: '''Tak! W lesie wszyscy się zmieniają. '''Richard: Właśnie widzę.. Ari: '''Nie widzisz nic dopóki ci nie pokażę! '''Richard: Wiele mi pokazywałaś.. Ari: A ty nie korzystałeś! I ty jesteś chłopakiem! Rocky: Woo.. Billy: '''Pojechała.. '''Richard: Pewnie.. tak to jest. Jedna jest szurnięta, druga chce stać sie sławniejsza, trzecia to już chce być materialistką.. Dominica: '''Pamięta mnie! Richuś tutaj! '''Ari: Cicho! Rzuciła w nią rybą. Dominica: '''Fuj co to.. '''Poul: '''ten co jako jedyny cie pokocha desko. ''Cała loża śmiać się zaczęła. '' '''Catalina: Ja mam dość.. Chwyciła Ari i Richarda za rękę. Ari: Co robisz? Richard: Właśnie? Popchnęła ich na dywanik i wpadli w dół. Catalina: 'Zostaniecie tam dopóki się nie pogodzicie! '''Yukiyo: '''Ooo.. nie karmcie ich! Będą jak zwierzątka.. też chcę! ''Wyskoczyła z loży i skoczyła do dziury. '' '''Nikita: '''Ja na pewno nie pójdę... '''Billy: '''Wiesz.. ''Chytrze się uśmiechnął. 'Billy: '''Nowy punkt programu! Przegrani muszą wytrzymać z sobą cały dzień! ''Stazyści chwycili Nikitę, która się szarpała i wrzucili ja do dołu. '''Richard: '''Ludzie... za ciemno! '''Yukiyo: '''Ja krwawię! '''Richard: I mnie gnieciesz! Ari: Podrywasz inną! Wiedziałam! Nikita: 'Zamknij się debilko i wypuście mnie stąd! ''Uderzała ręką, ale nie trafiała w nic. Do momentu aż nie walnęła w Yukiyo. '''Yukiyo: '''Więcej.. '''Richard: Ogarnijcie się! Znowu muszę.. Ari: 'Teraz nie musisz patrzeć bo i tak nic ci nie pokażę! ''Głosy zostały przerwane, kiedy położona zastępczy parkiet, który się nie załamywał. '''Billy: '''Więc nasi widzowie! Poznaliśmy zdanie naszych przegranych! '''Catalina: Dokładnie! Wiemy co się działo. Billy: Kto żałuje odpadnięcia. Catalina: '''I wspaniałą rywalizację! '''Billy: '''Specjalnie z wami byłem ja Billy! '''Catalina: Oraz ja Catalina! A oglądaliście. Objęli się i machali na pożegnanie. Billy&Catalina: Plan Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Planie: Podsumowanie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki